


Princess of Red Spider Lillies

by ArekkusuAkuma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArekkusuAkuma/pseuds/ArekkusuAkuma
Summary: Given the circumstance, Camellia Koshmara was not what the Magical world of Britain was expecting. They wanted a savoir like in the story books, but what they got, was a Nightmare instead.





	Princess of Red Spider Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea is actually a spontaneous thought from a friend I made on here on FF, its crazy, and cute and utterly fascinating to me, and she let me write it~   
> I hope you will enjoy it as I write it out, and No I have not stopped writing New World, New Life, Kinda got stumped on it, then my friend accidentally deleted all my progress, so I have to start that from scratch. But Anyways, please enjoy!!
> 
> I do not own, Harry Potter or Star VS the Forces of Evil, I will just enjoy messing with the worlds and molding them to my utter satisfaction!~

As the wizarding world celebrated the down fall of one of the Darkest Lords of this time, shouting for joy and relief the name of their savoir, a savoir that was barely a year and a few months old. Said savoir was being muscled away from her Godfather, her cries and desperate smacks to the gentle, but so naïve half giants arms. She wanted Paa'foo,  she was scared, her head hurt from the spooky bright green light. She wanted her mommy and daddy, but they couldn’t get up anymore. No matter how hard she cried and wailed for them. Paa'foo, aka Sirius Black, argued and screamed with the man holding his precious Goddaughter. He would not succumb to his Black Blood stirring inside of him, demanding  ** _vengeance_**  and the utter  ** _annihilation_**  of that traitorous rat Pettigrew. 

“Damn Dumbledore and damn his “Greater Good”!!! “ Sirius finally spat out as he finally got a hold of his Goddaughter. He gently tucked her into his leather jacket as he carefully bounced her up and down. His left hand supporting her weight, while his right rubbed gentle circles on her back. “How can he possible know Camellia will be in a better place that isn’t with me. I am her GODFATHER!!!! I took oaths to protect her with my life Hagrid!” he hissed out in rage and irritation. 

Hagrid froze at his words, and fat tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks as he nodded numbly. “Of course, Sirius, it's just… she lost so much today.” 

Sirius nodded as he bit back tears, he couldn’t break down, at least not yet. He had a bad feeling stirring deep in his chest. He gripped Camellia tightly but carefully to his chest as he heard the tell tail sign of people  ** _Apparateing_**. He swallowed hard and tensed, his higher sense of smell picking up a particular and familiar smell. He relaxed the smallest bit, but kept his guard up. He motioned for Hagrid to follow him, which he gladly did, though it was subdued from his normal and chipper stride. 

Amelia Bones swallowed hard as she came face to face with the wrecked house of the Potters, her heart twisted uncomfortably, her stomach dropping to her feet slightly. God it was true, the spineless bastard did go after her friends. She had her wand out and ready as she walked closer to the home, the door barely hanging on its hinges as it was blasted and burnt up. Her heart stopped as slight hope swelled in her chest as she heard footsteps, but that hope died a little as she saw Sirius Back holding the quivering and completely scared Camellia close to his chest.  “Black.” She snarled out wand pointed her wand at him, ready to take him down and get the poor girl to safety. 

Sirius grimaced but held up a hand to stave off her anger and come off as none threatening. “Easy Amy, easy.” He said in a calm and gentle voice. “I’ll gladly succumb to your tender mercies, hell I will down a whole vial of truth serum. Just…just please…. Please let me get my Goddaughter to safety and away from this place.” His voice cracked with restrained emotions and sadness, tears stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

Amelia’s grip on her wand slackened the slightest bit, her resolve faltering as well, but she shook her head her eyes gaining that steel once more. “Alright Black.” Her voice was clipped and frosty as she kept her wand trained on him. 

Sirius just nodded, but stopped for a moment, he flicked his wand and summoned four trunks, he shrunk them down and placed them in his pocket. He flicked his wand once more and James and Lily’s wands, they flew right to his hand. He walked over to Amelia carefully and offered them to her. 

She narrowed her eyes at the trunks but paid it no mind for now, she took the wands and pocketed them in her inner robe pocket. After a few more moments a team swarmed in and looked over James body. 

Sirius grit his teeth and barked out with barely concealed fury, sadness and worry. “I swear if I find a single hair missing, clothes more ripped then they already are, or anything else missing from their home. I will hunt you down and ** _annihilate_**  you.” 

The team gulped nervously and simply nodded, no one wanted a Black after their Hide. Sirius just nodded and walked over to Amelia, she nodded curtly and took his arm. She tapped a special sequence on her badge that safely whisked her, Sirius and Baby Camellia away from the destroyed home. It was going to be a long night, they both felt it in their souls and magic. 


End file.
